roleplay_heroes_and_villainsfandomcom-20200215-history
Golden Age Arbiter
Personality Overly sympathetic, gradually became better at hiding it. Often cold, but brightens up when he talks about something he's passionate about. Lazy, but throws himself into projects he enjoys. But, mostly, appears tired and miserable. Backstory Everyone knows what kids are like. It's hard being the weird one, you know? I didn't have a great time at school. My quirk's alright, and I wasn't exactly stupid; I just got picked on. It happens. Ironically, it was the kids who were set to get onto the hero course that were the ringleaders. Still see them in the papers today, actually. I guess they grew up: at least, I hope they did. But, yeah. I lost interest in being a hero pretty quickly. Wouldn't have made it, anyway. I'm too lazy. Not even that clever, either. And, yeah, I didn't want to be around those kids any longer than I had to be. They, uh, they used to say I had to use my quirk to make my dick less small. Looking back, that was pretty funny, I guess. Ha. But, when I look outside these days, I keep wondering why more isn't being done. You know? The Alien attack, Colbridge, serial killers all over the place. And every time, everything goes back to normal afterwards. Everyone just gets on with their day. I used to be able to do that. I can't anymore; I keep wondering why these problems aren't getting fixed. Why someone isn't doing something. I've put this off long enough. It's not going to be pretty, but if I don't do something, who will? Resources Massive stakes in WayHaven's underworld, fledgling Kingpin. Millions at his disposal. Owns the casino. Equipment/Weaponry Biro pens Black Widow body armor (25kN). (Essentially long-sleeve pyjamas worn underneath clothes. Covers everything below the neck, except hands and feet.) Quirk suppressing bracelet (20 turns per day. Remotely activated.) 1 PB memory stick. Surge protectors to protect it from being wiped externally, downloads and uploads 1PB data in 60 seconds. Stun Baton Long Fall Boots Specializations Grand Strategy, Accountancy, MMOs. Quirk Elongation Arbiter can extend anything inorganic he touches with his hands or feet by up to 75 metres. Objects extend at up to 150m/s, and contracts at up to 300m/s. 0.5s windup for extension, no windup for contraction. Objects return to their original length after 10 turns, unless the effect is ended sooner. Arbiter can only elongate one object at a time, and can use his quirk on another once the object has finished extending to its intended length. Can only extend one axis at a time, must be the longest axis of an object: unless two axis are equal, in which case the odd axis will be extended. Julius' quirk affects both solid and gaseous matter. The maximum speed and damage is reliant on the original size of the object affected by his quirk: As one would expect, meeting Arbiter's solid attacks with an attack of equal force will stop it from extending any further, and have no resultant force. Additionally, the column of wind knocks anything unsecured back. An average weight adult male, for example, will be knocked back 20 metres past the end of the column. Versatility Julius can't be bothered to get up to reach the remote. He extends his chocolate bar to press the buttons on his remote for him Example Juli then enjoys his long chocolate bar. Mutation The underground doctor, Primus, is able to endow customers with enhanced traits, via combining their DNA with an animal's. Utilising the DNA from a synthetic dragon, Julius received the following: Heat resistance increased by 600°C Cold resistance increased by -20°C Increased natural resistance of bones to 20kN Immunity to non-quirk poison Increased blood production, enough to prevent ever bleeding out Punch strength increased to 10kN Kick strength increased to 12kN Lift strength increased to 500kg Slightly corrosive blood that will feel tingly if it hits someone's skin User sleeps incredibly deeply, due to the exhausting nature of the mutation. Category:All Characters Category:Golden Age OC Category:Golden Age OC Villains Category:Golden Age Villains